Your lucky day in hell
by Thanatos on vacations
Summary: New players enter the game, and Arthur isn't off the hook yet. Neither is Dennis. Post movie.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own a pen. The characters…not._

_A/N: Have patience. Dennis will be back next chapter, and no, this isn't a Mary/Gary Sue. Stick around._

_**Prologue: All in a day's work**_

_Once, somebody told me that everything comes to an end. I asked my mom if that was true._

_"No." she said. "Most of things are never finished. Only keep going and going, out of sight". _

_"Never finished."· I repeated. She nodded gravely._

_"It's like a chain. Things go on, just not always as you would expect them too."_

_That's what she said. I never knew if it was true, though. By that time, she was quite mad because of the visions._

_----From Dennis Rafkin's diary._

_- _

The two hidden figures peered up from between the bushes, while the shaken four remaining persons alive exited the house. "We're too late," whispered the younger one. "The place is already in ruins."

"It is, but it's not over yet. Do you see the glow in there?"

"You know I don't," the man answered irritably.

He stood up as soon as he heard the car moving away, and helped his companion to her feet. "What do you mean, it's not over? He got out. The man that just left, that was Arthur Kritikus."

"But the spell is still going. Look."

The woman, a pretty brunette in her thirties, walked cautiously to the remnants of the glass house. Suddenly, she grabbed the other by the wrist, forcing his hand to the semi-demolished wall.

"Opal…!" His cry got abruptly cut, his eyes going blank for an instant. He pulled his hand away, and ran inside.

She followed him just in time to watch him trap over one of the bodies and fell on his face.

"·Are you ok? Griffin?" She asked worriedly.

He sat on the ground, lifting his hands to his head. "Kalina. She…" His voice cracked. He fought for control. "She was an idiot" He stood up. "Must be this way."

"Do you know this one?" she said, nodding her head to the corpse at her feet.

Griffin gave it a little kick to turn it over. "Dennis Rafkin. Another repented sorry bastard."

"Should we take him too?"

"I guess. Maybe Ellis can figure something from him." He wandered further inside, and came out rather quickly, looking greenish. "And forget the 'too' part. They're pulp."

She stared at him a little, but didn't argue. As they carried the young psychic's body to their vehicle, however, she said:

"I thought you would want to retrieve your sister's body. I thought that was the whole point for you to come here."

He shrugged, and swore as he almost dropped the corpse.

"We weren't that close as to make me wipe her out from a wall. May as well wait the authorities to do it for me, when they come to see the carnage and all."

"Won't they notice they're missing a body?"

"If Ellis sees nothing, we'll bring him back. They won't come that quickly, you see; it'll take a while until they believe what Arthur says."

They dropped their charge in the back seat; then they went in. She drove.

"And if he does see," the man said, his voice toneless. He turned to look at her. "What do you think it happens then?"

She gripped the wheel. "Then, I think, one body more or less will be everyone's last thing to worry about."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Now I have a cookie besides the pen. Yay!

A/N: Uppps! Mis-calculation. This time we have Arthur, and Dennis will have to wait a bit more.

-----------------------------

**Chapter one: Pray **

_Dead don't talk; but we, the living, do it in they behalf. Who knows if that's not worse._

-----------------------------

"Do you want something, Arthur? Tea?" Maggie asked. Arthur lifted his head. She still looked paled and distressed; but being the only one uninjured, she'd taken charge of taking care of the others, because, not knowing what to do, they'd returned home..

"No, that's ok, Maggie. Go to sleep." When she reached the door, he added, "Maggie?" She turned. "Could you sleep with Bobby tonight?"

She smiled a little, a soft smile, not usual in her. "I would, but Kathy is already with him."

Arthur nodded. "Good. Night, then."

She left, leaving Arthur alone to think, once more. He still couldn't believe what had just happened; the debacle they'd been exposed to, in the course of a few hours.

He still hadn't go to the police, and, no one of them being seriously hurt, neither to the hospital.

He imagined that he would have to think very carefully what to say. Telling the truth was out of the question. And he would have to look for a lawyer; because the other lawyer…not that he would have wanted Cyrius' lawyer now, anyway…

"It is over." He said, once more, at loud, to convince himself. He stretched in the couch, too tired even to walk to his bed. Yes, a lawyer, definitely; and give notice of the bodies. Find out if they had families. The woman…Kalina, wasn't it? And Dennis. Poor boy.

Arthur sighed. All that was left now was to wish that Cyrius was burning in hell for what he did…

And that Dennis wasn't.


End file.
